I think I love you Part 1
by ChocAirplane
Summary: This is the first part of my first story. This is an original story by me, so it'll be hard to find under the categories. But I hope you enjoy it, it's old, so go easy on me. Enjoy! : :Coco: :
1. I think I love you Part 1

(The plotline and some of the name are taken from my life, so that's where I got that from. Otherwise, just read, enjoy, and message me with your ideas and stuff. Thanks!!!)

"Who's calling?" Kendra screams across the room, making me and Lucille burst out in laughter. I look at the Caller ID. It says, 'STEVENS, FRANK'

"It says, 'Stevens, Frank,'" I said. "Oh my god!!" Lucille squeals. "What?" Kendra and I ask in unison. "The cutest guy in the frickin' school is calling you, Adie!!" Lucille screams. I try and think whom that guy could be, all the while, the phone ringing. "Well, answer the phone, you doof!" Kendra screams in to my ear, nearly breaking it. "Fine!" I say, pressing the talk button. "Everybody quiet," I said the Lucille and Kendra, who were practically squealing with excitement.

"Hello?" I say in my cheeriest voice to the other side.

"Yeah, is this the Brooks' residence?" I heard a guy's voice ask.

"Yes, who is this?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, it's Cameron, from Adrienne's biology class, can I speak to her?" Cameron asked. Oh. My. God. It WAS Cameron, the cutest guy in the whole frickin' school. "It IS him!" I whisper, and the girls get all squealy. I shush them.

"This is Adrienne," I say into the receiver.

"Oh, hi, Adrienne," Cameron says in his cute British accent.

"Hi, Cameron," I say, butterflies fluttering in my stomach like moths to a light. I take a deep breath with my hand over the receiver. I hear a faint, "Hello?" from the other end, and decide I should take the call, not just hang up on the poor guy. But the thing is, he isn't poor at all. He's far from it, I must say.

"So, that biology test was pretty hard today, I thought," Cameron said casually. He called to talk. That's strange. Strange, but totally awesome!! "He just wants to chat," I whisper to the girls, who are now bouncing in place AND squealing.

"Yeah. But at least Mrs. Safi was nice enough to give the kids who didn't finish some time tomorrow before lunch. That test is a major part of our final grade," I told him.

"A girl who's concerned with her grades, I like that," he said, making me blush and giggle.

"Yeah. How abut you? Do you, like, work to maintain that A average of yours? It must be hard. Well, duh, I only have a C," I said.

"Well, if you're having trouble in biology, then maybe I could help you. You know, like, student tutoring," Cameron said, I thought he was trying to flirt with me. Can you really successfully flirt over the phone?!

"So, how about I come over tomorrow after school? We can kick back, study, and then there's a place I want to show you. That is, if you can leave the house," Cameron asked, a hint of deviousness in his voice.

"Ooh, tomorrow doesn't really work for me," I said, "I'm busy, like, the entire school week with activities, so does Saturday work for you?" I asked, trying to add a hint of flirting.

I guess Cameron got the hint. "Oh, well, I have a game Saturday, but I'm free after noon," Cameron says. I totally forgot Cameron was on the school's soccer team. I had never seen him play. In fact, I had never seen the team play, I was always busy with other school stuff.

"Oh, well, it just so happens that my mom is going out to lunch with a few friends, and I'll have the house to myself. I'll have to ask, but I'm sure she'll say yes. My mom is a sucker for doing anything that will help me out in school," I explained.

"Great," Cameron says, "I'll meet you by the North goal at 1:00. My car is closer," he says.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just have my friend drive me there," I say happily.

"What? You don't have your own car? Poor little Adrienne, she doesn't have a car," Cameron teases.

"Yes, I have a car, you idiot!! Of course I have a car!! What a stupid thing to think!" I tease back.

"Oh. Well, if you have a car, then how come you're not driving it to meet me?" he asks.

"Because if I drove my car there, it would be left there because we're taking your car," I argue playfully.

"Oh, she's a smart one," Cameron says sarcastically, "Why are we taking my car? Why can't you just drive your car to the stadium, meet me there, and then we both drive back on our own cars?" he proposes.

"Clever," I say, "But not clever enough. You see, I might have a little crush on you, and I suggested that so I know you wouldn't have a half-naked girl crouching in the back seat," I continue. I just realized what I had just said. I had just told Cameron that I liked him. I felt like such an ass. And the worst part is, I can't take it back. Oh, damn, why didn't I listen to my teacher when she told me that I should watch what I tell certain guys?!

"What was that?" Cameron asked. I didn't listen to the rest of what he had to say, I just hastily thought of a way to say goodbye, and then acted on it.

"Hey, great. So I'll meet you ny the North goal at 1:00 on Saturday. See you tomorrow!" I said hastily. I pressed the off button, and stared at my friends. Lucille had on a look that said, 'What the HELL did you just do?!' and Kendra had on a look that said, 'What the F**K did you just do?!' "Whoops," was all I could think of to say. All I really wanted to do right now was hide my face in a pillow, and disappear. I felt like the biggest ass in the entire world.

"What did you just do?!" Kendra screamed. "I don't know!" I screamed back at her.

"Now, just a minute," Lucille butted in, "Let's look at this calmly and rationally." She took a pause. Then she took a deep breath and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?! YOU JUST BLEW YOUR ENTIRE COVER!!! WHAT IS CAMERON GOING TO THINK OF YOU NOW?!" about 10 times louder than Kendra could ever scream in her entire life, even if she tried. I just stared Lucille in the face with such an angry look, that after staring at her with minimal blinking for about 5 minutes, I started to cry.

"Adie, don't. You know that when you cry, I cry, and when I cry, Luce cries, and when we all cry, we could flood the house, so please stop crying!" she yells, tears coming to her eyes. I stopped crying for about 30 seconds, smiled at Kendra, and then started laughing. Yes, I was laughing. Once I was laughing, I saw Kendra had stopped crying and had a tiny smile on her face. After maybe a minute, Kendra was laughing with me, and Lucille had a smile on her face that was trying to conceal her laughter. Sure enough, real soon, Lucille just bursts out with laughter, making Kendra and I laugh even harder. We all laugh for about 5 minutes, until my mom comes through the door, and asks,

"What's so funny, girls?" We look at her, and I say, "Oh, it's a teenage thing, Mom. You wouldn't understand," and continue to laugh, but just subtly.


	2. I think I love you Part 2

Lucille, Kendra, and I were all standing in my living room laughing about how I had accidentally told my crush, Cameron Stevens, that I liked him. And in college (yes, she and her friends are in college), that matters so frickin' much. And my two girls would know that so well.

"So, you're going to meet Cameron at the goal on Saturday after the game?" Lucille asked, face red and stomach heaving from all the laughing we were doing.

"Of course, I have to. I told him I would. I made a promise. And a Brooks' always keeps their promises," I reply, getting up and strutting proudly around the room. Kendra and Lucille laughed.

"Ow, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much," Kendra said, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, we've done enough laughing for today," Lucille agreed.

"Oh, stop it," I told them, "Laughing reduces stress. We should be stress-free for a few days now with all the laughing we've been doing!" I exclaimed. The girls laughed, then burst out in pain, then clutched their stomach, smiling.

SATURDAY...5 MINUTES BEFORE MEET

"Are you ready yet, Adrienne?" my mom yells from the bottom of the stairs, "You're supposed to go meet your new tutor in 5 minutes," she continues to yell at me.

"I know, Mom. But I don't know if my tutor is going to be a sweet girl or a cute guy, so the girls and the guys can compliment me both on my fantastic outfit," I say, twirling around at the top of the stairs in my mom's plain view.

"That outfit would look a little better with those new brown flat shoes that your grandmother got you for your birthday," my mom tells me, looking me up and down.

"Do I have time? We need to leave, like, now," I say, examining my somewhat worn pink striped sneakers.

"Yeah, if you hurry," my mom tells me, "I'll meet you out by the car, okay?" stopping by the front door.

"Yeah, sure, Mom," I yell down the hall, fishing in my closet for those flats my mom was referring to. I found them, and slipped them on, quick as a bunny. I rushed out the door to see my mother waiting impatiently at the steering wheel.

"Come on, come on, you're going to be late!" she exclaims once I am in the red family minivan.

"I think we are already late, Mom," I said, "but it doesn't hurt to get moving, oh I don't know, NOW!!!" I almost yell at my mom. She slams on the gas pedal, pushing us both back into our seats, ruining the ponytail that took me 20 minutes to perfect. I was angry, but wasn't about to argue with my mom just over my ruined ponytail. It may have been stupid, but I don't care.

I saw Cameron waiting at the goal. He must've been waiting there for at least 10 minutes. But it wasn't my fault, my mom couldn't move fast enough through all the crappy traffic. Oh my God.

"Hey, Cameron!" I yelled to him, running towards him from the car. I knew I was totally messing up my total appearance, but that didn't matter, Cameron was a friend. A really, really cute friend that accidentally let slip that I liked.

"Hey, Adie. Is it okay if I call you Adie? I know some of your friends do. Am I a friend? I hope I am. Do you want to go out sometime?" he slurred together. I stood there; trying to comprehend every question Cameron asked me.

"Okay, first, you can call me Adie. In fact, I prefer if you call me Adie. Second, yes, you are my friend. Of course, you're my friend, that's a stupid question, Cam. I can call you Cam right?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, sure. There was one last question," he said, putting on a smile. I had to think for a minute. Then it came to me, Cameron was asking me out. CAMERON WAS ASKING ME OUT. CAMERON STEVENS WAS ASKING ME OUT!!! OH MY GOD!!!

"Uh, um, uh, well..." I started. "It's okay, I can wait," Cameron teased.

"Well, if I have to answer, I would say..." I made a pause just to piss Cameron off.

"Say what?" Cameron asked, eager to know.

"I would ask you what time and where," I tell him.

"Wait, what?" Cameron asked. "Are you saying that you will go out with me?" he continued, a look of shock on his face.

(Yes, I'm stopping there. For suspense, hope it works.)


	3. I think I love you Part 3

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" I ask Cameron Stevens, my ultimate crush, while standing on a soccer field.

"No, there's no problem. I was just surprised," he replied in that adorable British accent.

"Great," I said, smiling. "Where and when?" I asked, leaning against the goal. Incidentally, Cameron was leaning on it too.

I don't think soccer goals were made to withstand 250 pounds leaning on their sides, so obviously, it fell over, bringing us with it.

Cameron and I are now in a tangled mess of soccer netting, which is not the best situation when a guy, especially your crush, is trying to ask you out.

We fell in very awkward positions. We both fell into each other, and we ended up with me on top of Cameron's chest. He being the heavier one, he fell faster, and I landed on top of him.

"Well, this is awkward," I said, not wanting to move off of Cameron.

"Yes, but after a few minutes you kind of get used to it," he replied, laughing, making me bounce. I giggled.

"That was fun!" I exclaim.

"What? Me laughing, making you bounce?" he asked.

"Yes, the bouncing was very fun," I answer.

"Well, then maybe you'll find our date at the Broad Street coffee shop fun too," Cameron said abruptly.

"When?" I asked.

"Right now," Cameron said, getting out from under me, causing me a small thud on the ground.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" Cameron asked, extending a hand. I took it, and he helped me up. I felt butterflies in my stomach, was I supposed to? I mean, I like Cameron and all, but am I supposed to feel butterflies in my stomach when he was walking me to his car?

Cameron must've caught me in my state of daydreaming, because he squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Adie, is everything okay?" he asked, looking at me with those piercing green eyes. I thought I saw his eyes turn a light blue, but it could've been a trick of the light.

So I had to ask, "Cameron, do your eyes change colors?"

He laughed. "Yeah, sort of. If you catch them in the right light, they look perfectly blue, but if look at them in shadow, they appear green. It's a weird genetic thing I got from my dad," he said, starting the car. I was excited, but what if my mom found out that my tutoring session turned into a dating session? That would be a real embarrassment. But then again, I could always say, that he was way too cute to turn down for a date, and the date was after he helped me learn. Yeah, learn how to kiss.

Wait, what was I thinking? I didn't like Cameron THAT much. I mean, yeah, he was cute, but I wasn't obsessing over him, like Lucille and Kendra do.

We arrived at the little coffee shop that Cameron mentioned. It looked low-tech, but it was a quaint little shop inside, almost like how a new antique shop would look...and smell. Ha.

"Come on, we have our table ready," Cameron said to me, grabbing my arm and fiercely pulling me towards our table. "Can't forget that this is our tutoring sesh," he says to me, pulling a biology textbook out of his little pack.

(yep, that's it peeps. Sorry it's a little short, i was short on time. (what a complete lie.) i just...nevermind. hope you enjoyed, and rate and message!!!)


	4. I think I love you Part 4

"I don't want to study," I tell Cameron, sitting across from me in a New York coffee shop, a biology textbook open in front of him. I close it, my hand on top of his.

"I thought you said you weren't doing so well in biology, and you needed a tutor to help you out," Cameron said, taking his hand out from under mine and removing it from the book.

"I lied," I said, now looking at the floor, extremely embarrassed. I could feel hot tears at the edge of my eyes.

"Adie, you didn't have to dumb yourself down just to get my attention," Cameron says, lifting my head up and wiping away the tears now rolling down my face.

"I didn't?" I asked, sniffling.

"No," Cameron said, "You didn't. I like you just the way you are," he continued, taking my hands. "Wow, your hands are cold." That made me smile. He took my hands and blew into his onto mine, kind of like the way people do after they go into their office after a brisk winter walk. Even I do that when I come into class after I come in from a chilly winter walk across campus.

I was pulled forward abruptly by Cameron, so I clonked my forehead on the edge of the closed biology textbook. It happened so suddenly that I retracted my hands so fast that Cameron clonked into the opposite side of the same textbook. Our heads are average size, so we clonked heads too.

Double ow. I cursed so loud that the people in the private rooms could hear me quite audibly. I covered my mouth after I realized what I had just done. The manager came over to us with such an angry look, that he himself cursed just as loud. The manager did the same thing: covered his mouth with both hands after he realized what he had just said.

Cameron and I started to chuckle, but by then the manager was in a violent phone call with his what I rendered as his really old girlfriend. But then again, it could be his mother. I laughed when I thought of that.

When Cameron and I returned to his off-campus apartment, it had started to rain. We ran under his porch, and we chuckled. He stepped out into the rain to open the door for me. I ran inside, and I saw him ruffle the water out of his hair. I smiled. He came in and we both stood there shivering and dripping wet on the front carpet.

"Let me get us some clean clothes. Ladies first," Cameron said, running into his room and rushing back out with a white t-shirt and some boxer shorts. "If you want to use the shower, it's through that door there." He leaned around the corner and showed me his little bathroom.

"Thanks," I said, taking the clothes Cameron handed me.

I came out a few minutes later wearing Cameron's white t-shirt and smiley face boxers. I wandered around and yelled out his name a few times.

"In here," he yelled from what seemed like a living room.

I guess Cameron has two bathrooms, because I came in to see Cameron in a t-shirt and boxers like me. But he had a blanket on him.

I silently sat down, and Cameron yells a Yes really loud. I try and grab the blanket that is under Cameron, but I end up falling over onto him.

"Oh, there you are, I wondered where you were," Cameron said, pulling the blanket out from under him and throwing it on me. "God, you have a hard head." He smiled and put it a pillow under my head. I liked the feel of his hands on my head. I felt safe here. So safe, in fact, I fell asleep on Cameron. Right before I dozed off, I felt Cameron start to stroke my hair. I smiled in my dreams.

(I really hope you like that. Things are starting to heat up now, huh? It should be a real interesting...story.)


	5. I think I love you Part 5

"So, what was it like?" Kendra IMs me. We're just chatting about Cameron and stuff. Life, basically.

"It was pretty awesome," I type back. I was really into him. I mean, every girl was, but I was the lucky one to make the first move. Girls never take the inititative. (is that spelled right?)

"Coolness!" Kendra types back. Kendra is the drama queen of all things boys and dating. She always exaggerates stories when she tells them to her friends. Not that she has many. Just kidding!

"So tell me in detail," Kendra's comment pops up.

"About the date?" I type mockingly. I know that's what she's asking about, I just like to play with her.

"Yes, you idiot!" she types. She always knows when I'm playing with her too. It's not as fun that way, but I still get some enjoyment out of it.

"Well, to tell you the truth," I type.

"Yeah," Kendra replies.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I typed back.

"WHAT?!?!?!" was Kendra's response. "What are you talking about? You have to tell me!" she replies frantically.

"Well, I just don't want to," I type. I'm sorry for Kendra, but I just don't want to spill my personal life to her...anymore.

"Remember when you and all of us would share all of our accounts with boys?" she types.

"Yes," I reply. "What does that have to do with this?" I add.

"Everything!" Kendra replies.

"Well, I said I don't want to talk about it, so I'm not saying a thing!" I angrily type, then immediately log off. I am angry, and don't want to deal with all of Kendra's drama.

I curse loudly. I had to go to school tomorrow. That meant I had to see Kendra. And Cameron. Kendra will have no doubt told Lucille. And the Lucille and Kendra will form a little band of girls that are against me. And very soon, that band of girls will become the entire school, guys and girls alike. But at least Cameron will be on my side.

Well, it's official. Kendra has officially made my life a living hell. She turned the entire school against me! Whenever I would look around the room, I would get a glare from a guy who caught my eye; a shake of the head from any girl who happened to make my eye contact. And now, I officially hate Kendra. She is no longer my friend. I just want the world to leave me alone.

My cell rings. I check the ID. It's Cameron. I sigh. Although I don't want to talk to anybody, I'll make an exception for my boyfriend. I answer.

"Adie?" Cameron says.

"Cameron," I say as calmly as possible.

"Yes," he says. "Check your computer. Is it on?" he adds.

"Yes," I say, "And I have your IM right in front of me," I add.

"Great, talk to me," he says, and then hangs up.

I click the 'End' button and put my cell on the table next to me. I walk to my computer.

"So, talk to me," Cameron's message appears.

"About what?" I type. I'm tired, but Cameron is my boyfriend, I should talk to him. Even if I don't want to.

"You know what about," he types.

I burst into tears on the stool. I feebly type a *sob* into the message box and hit enter before I just let go and sob into my little hands.

"Aww, baby," he types.

The sound makes me look up and I feebly smile. I type *smiles feebly* to him and he replies with a *big romantic squeeze* I smile a little bigger. We go back and forth with the emotions inside the asterisks until my cell rings again. I quickly type *walks to answer phone* before I actually walk to answer my phone.

I check the ID. It's my mother. I talk with her for a few minutes, and then returned to my computer with a smile.

"Who was that?" Cam types. (I'm going to call him Cam now, always typing his name is annoying.)

"My mother," I reply.

"Oh," he types. "What did you talk about?" he adds.

"We had a good girl-to-girl chat," I reply with a smile. Cameron types a smile, then logs off. I log off too, then turn my computer off, close it, and flop onto my bed. After a while, I fall asleep, dreaming about Cam.


	6. I think I love you Part 6

"Adie, wake up," I heard a very faint voice say to me. I grumbled and rolled over.

"Adie! Wake up!" I heard the voice say a little louder. I groaned and rolled back over.

"Adie!! Come on!!" the voice said even louder. I rolled onto my back and tried to open my eyes. I opened them, but immediately closed them. It was too bright to see.

"Adie!! Wake up!!" the voice said even louder. The person to whom the voice belonged shook me. I refused to get up, so I rolled over and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, and I saw Cam appear by my side. I smiled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I whisper in my just-awake voice.

"I see that," Cam says, making me cover my ears with my pillow.

"Don't talk so loud!" I whine.

"Sorry," Cam says. "But get up, we have a big day ahead of us," he adds. I prop myself up onto my elbows and ask what kind of day he has in mind. "Oh, just a day out on the town," he fails to explain to me.

"Come on, what are we doing?" I whine again.

"You'll see," Cam says, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

I open my mouth to say something, but Cam just hold up a finger. "I laid out some nicer clothes for you to wear today," Cam says, pointing to my dresser. I look over and see a wonderful pink satin shirt, what seems to be a white undershirt, I have to ask Cam about that one, a pair of my darkest, heaviest jeans, and some brand new pink striped sneakers. I had my choice of socks in my drawer.

Or maybe not. Before he left, Cam held up two pairs of socks. One pink, one purple. "Which one?" he asked. I pondered for a moment, then pointed to his left hand, the pink socks. He smiled and said, "I hoped you'd pick those."

I finally got out of bed, and grabbed up my towel. I realized when I entered the bathroom, that this towel was clean, neatly folded, and pink. Cam must know me more than I think.

When I exited the bathroom, I entered my bedroom-to find my parents sitting on my bed.

"Hello, Adrienne," my mother says bitterly.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaim. I had entered my bedroom in a towel, and found my parents sitting on my bed. I wondered what the hell they were doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to ask casually, but instead my voice cracked-twice. If I want to know something, and know it right then and there, my voice cracks whenever I ask a question. And what sucks is, my parents new that.

"You never told us you were going to college," my father says to me just as bitterly as my mother bade me hello.

"I didn't? How silly of me!" I say, laughing. I stop quickly when I see neither of my parents are laughing with me.

"This is not something to laugh about, Adrienne," my mother says, wiping my smile away. "We could've helped you pay, you know!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Katrina!" my father yells at my mother. Apparently something was going on.

"Okay, guys, give it up," I say. "There is obviously something going on here that has to do with me," I add, crossing my arms. "Now, whatever you want to say to me is going to have to wait until Thanksgiving break. I'm coming home for your wonderful Thanksgiving dinner, Mom," I say, making her smile. "But right now, I'm going on a date with Cam, and I have to get ready. We're leaving in 45 minutes," I say, glancing at my clock.

"Cam? You mean Cameron Stevens? Oh, he's such a sweet boy!" my mother exclaims. She seems thoroughly happy.

"Yes, Mom," I say, rolling my eyes, but smiling.

"Come on, Fletcher. We must give our little girl time to get ready for her first date!" my mother is now squealing. I'm not going to let her know I've been on multiple dates before Cam. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

My father smiles at me, pats me on the back, and goes to unlatch my mother from me. Ugh. After 10 minutes of struggling and angry tears, my mother finally ceases to hold on to me. If she gets some compensation from my father. Ew.

"Adie? You ready?" I hear Cam yell. Aw, crap. I've spent so much time with my parents, that I have had no time to get dressed.

"No, Cam," I yell back.

"What have you been doing for the last half an hour?" he asks.

"I'll tell you later," I yell back to him.

"Well, hurry up!" Cam exclaims.

I quickly drop my towel, and grab my undergarments. Pink, how original. But it does go to show how well he knows me.

In a few minutes, I am prepped and raring to go. But not too fast, I would ruin my hair. Ha.

"Ready?" Cam asks, appearing in my doorway.

"Yep," I say, turning around, purse in hand. "Let's go," I say. Cam sticks out his arm, I grab it, and we take off to Cam's car in which we will drive out to our day/evening on the town.


	7. I think I love you Part 7

"Cam, where are we?" I asked as we pulled into an empty parking lot.

"My favorite place," Cam answers, getting out of the car.

"An empty parking lot?" I ask. "Why are we here?" I ask again, a little agitated.

"Look," Cam said, pointing to a candle-lit dinner table for two a few yards away. I gasped and he opened the door. I didn't notice, and when I went to step out of the car, I tripped and almost fell on my face. Cam caught me.

I straightened out and ran full-tilt at the table. It was beautiful. Pink tablecloth, how original, a single candle in the middle of the table in a ornately decorated candle-holder, and a silk napkin folded like a rose. I just stood there in awe.

"Come on, our food awaits," Cam says from behind me, grabbing my hand and taking me to the table. Being the absolute gentleman he is, Cam pulls my chair for me, and then goes to sit down.

"Clap," Cam says. "Like this," and claps like he was summoning a servant or something.

He was because two manservants came out of nowhere with two exquisite looking dishes of perfectly red steaming lobster.

"This looks incredible," I say, as one of the men places my napkin on my lap and a nutcracker by my dish.

"Dig in," Cam says, tucking his napkin in his shirt and tearing off a hot claw.

I examine my lobster and wonder where to start.

"Break off the claws first, madam," a deep voice says from behind me. It was one of the manservants. I just smiled and delicately ripped off its claw.

"Do you need help, Adie?" Cam asks with a mouthful of lobster meat. "Oh, and I forgot," he says, clumsily putting his claw down and clapping his hands again.

The same two manservants left for a few moments and returned wiht two remotely large bowls of hot melted butter. Cam smiled and I smiled back at him.

A manservant put some foil over my dish and took me by the hand to show me how to eat a lobster. He sent me away with a large plate titled 'How to Eat a Lobster.'

The manservant followed me back to my seat an transferred my slightly torn lobster to the 'How to Eat a Lobster' plate. Knowing how, I dug into my lobster fiercely. I was very hungry.

After our sumptuous meal, Cameron took me back to the car and we drove home as the manservants cleaned up our mess.

"Did you enjoy that?" Cam asks, holding the door open for me.

"Thoroughly," I said, smiling.

'Come on, you know you want to,' I heard my conscience say. Oh, I knew my conscience well and when it was trying to talk to me. I made a face of disapproval, and walked up to Cam.

"Is there something you want to do?" Cam asks, seeing my eyes flash with a glimmer of evil.

"You know it," I said flirtingly.

Cam smiles. We all know what's going to happen next.


	8. I think I love you Part 8

5 YEARS LATER

"Cam, get up." No answer. I saw his faint silhouette roll over to check the clock.

"Adie, it's 5 am," he complained.

"Yeah, but we have to pick up Amy at the orphanage in New Hampshire this morning. You know it takes an hour to get there, and with traffic, we'll be lucky to get there in an hour. So get moving," I explained. My alarm had gone off 10 minutes earlier, just so that I could wake Cam up.

"I'll be in the shower," I said, getting out of bed.

"May I join you?" Cam asked. I smiled.

"If you get out of bed fast enough," I answered. Cam chuckled as he got out of bed and followed me into the bathroom.

We stripped off our nightclothes and had ourselves a little fun in the shower before our big meet with our new daughter. We took a little longer than necessary, so we were rushed in getting dressed and out the door on time.

We stopped at a Dunkin Donuts on the way out of state, eating our bagels and drinking our coffee on our way to our miracle.

We arrived at the orphanage in a little under and hour and a half. We were only just a minute late, so we rushed through the door just as our names were called.

"Cameron and Adrienne Stevens." We walked up to the lady, out of breath, and led us down the hall to the room where our new daughter was waiting.

The woman went inside to say a few words to Amy, and then let us in. Cam and I walked in together, to give her a sense of family unity. She was beautiful, and 16 years young.

Amy Stevens, as she was to soon be called, was standing in the opposite corner from Cam and I had entered the room. She was approximately 5 feet, 2 or 3 inches tall, pale complexion, fierce green eyes drawing all the attention to her face, and shiny strawberry blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She was wearing a pink polo, pale blue jeans, and white sneakers. I thought Cam and I were the tiniest bit overdressed, with him in a white polo and jeans, and me in a pink blouse and jeans. We thought that it shouldn't have taken that long to get ready, but we wanted to look our best.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted. I'll be out in the lobby when you're ready to go home," she said. We just nodded and sat down to start talking.

"I'm Adrienne, and this is my husband of 5 years, Cameron. It's nice to meet you," I said, shaking hands with her. Cam shook her hands as I introduced him.

"Hi. You already know I'm Amy," she said with a little chuckle. We smiled.

"So, Amy, you're 16?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do I have to buy a shotgun on the way back home?" Cam asked. I smiled, and Amy did too. We all loosened up after that. Cameron's humor had that effect on people.

Amy, Cam, and I all had a wonderful talk about life, love, and happiness. When we were ready, we all headed out to the lobby, Cam and I hand in hand.

"Amy, why don't you go pack up your stuff while Adrienne and Cameron fill out these forms?" Amy nodded and headed back to her room. Cam and I sat down with a stack of papers.

We sat there for at least half an hour because we couldn't find the social security cards and I couldn't remember my maiden name. About 20 minutes through the papers, Amy came out with her luggage and a boy about a year older than her. I saw him, nudged Cam, gave him a look, and then finished up the papers. We then handed them to the lady at the desk, and she reviewed them before letting us go home with our new daughter.

We were wheeling Amy's luggage out to the Acura when I dragged Cam aside to talk to him.

"Who do you think that boy is?" I asked.

"I don't know. If he's her boyfriend, he has to be left behind," he answered.

"They're not dating. They're acting too friendly. In fact, they may be related..." I wondered out loud.

"Like brother and sister? It's a possibility, but the only way to find out is to ask," Cam said.

"How do we ask without it being too awkward?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Not sure. I guess we'll just come out with it," he said.

"Okay. Come on, let's go. Amy and her brother slash boyfriend are waiting," Cam said, pulling me back to the car by my hand.

The boy heaved the luggage into our trunk after we had opened it, then I asked who the boy was.

"Oh, this is my brother Jack. He's here to see me off," she answered. I smiled at Cam, and he smiled back.

"Well, we just want to let you know that you are welcome anytime at our house, Jack," Cam said. Coming from Cam, that meant something.

"Come on, let's go. We have a little bit of a drive back," I said, hopping into the driver's seat. Cam sat down in the passenger seat, and Amy got into the back after a big, long hug from her brother.

"First stop, the nearest phone store. A welcome gift for you, Amy," I said. She smiled.

We drove in relative silence on the way to the phone store and on the way home. We made and ate lunch when we arrived home, then gave Amy a tour of the house. We ended at her new bedroom, and she unpacked her stuff while we unpacked the rest of the boxes.

At the end of the day, we were all sitting on the couch together, watching television. Cam and I had a new adventure to embark on.


End file.
